


No Rights No Wrongs

by HereInTheLaterNow



Series: Love in the City-State of Portia [2]
Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, My time at portia, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Discovery, Self-Esteem Issues, Slight spoilers, Spoilers, albert hate is not allowed on my minecraft server, and the new update opened my eyes to a new ship that i love, aromantic?, cuss words, i really like albert ok, jess glynne - Freeform, new update spoilers children please don't look, some of that sad boy shit, they say the fuck word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 01:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereInTheLaterNow/pseuds/HereInTheLaterNow
Summary: A oneshot about rejection, realization, self-worth, and self-love.





	1. No Rights No Wrongs

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind, I'm not saying if the Builder is aro/ace or not, that's up to you, but just so you know aro/aces don't need to go through some trauma or rejection to be aro/ace, this is just a story about coping with rejection. 
> 
> This is based off a song with the same name by Jess Glynne. The whole album slaps but this is by far my favorite song of hers.

"I'm not sure what I was expecting," she said and dropped the heart knot on the ground. Another rejection and by the king of failed romances no less. That was one straight in the pride. No wonder he was asking about wedding rings. He was already in love.

"I'm sorry, I should've told you about Sonia sooner," he began.

"Albert...Don't. Stop while you're ahead," she warned.

"Listen, I'm-." He began again, but more sincerely. 

"It's nothing I'm not used to. Hey, if you ever need advice hit me up, you know I like to help people," she shrugged it off. Albert looked at her worriedly.

"Thanks for being such a good friend about it," he relaxed and hugged her shoulders.

"You know that," she gave him her sweetest smile, one that made her face crinkle and her eyes twinkle. That smile made Albert visibly less worried. It always did. It was her best skill. He crouched down and picked up her heart knot, it was slightly worn, almost like she had it on her at all times. He handed it to her with a reserved smile and they parted ways.

She placed the heart knot in her jacket pocket with a know-all smile. She was glad she chose Peach Plaza to confess, her house was less than 40 feet from where she stood. She started her walk of shame to her house but the sudden feeling of hunger washed over her. Yeah, she'd drown out her sorrows once again. Of course, with her luck, the Round Table was rowdy that day and couples sat everywhere. Beautiful. Luckily no one sat at the bar.

She surveyed the Round Table with a cheap soda at her lips. That was the last one, she had officially asked out every single person in town and every single one of them had rejected her. It wasn't like it was a new feeling to her, even in Barnarock she had experienced the same thing. She didn't hate herself enough to go after any of the taken people in town, and she wasn't going to beg anyone to love her.

She took a sip. It wasn't like she was unattractive, right?

She took another sip. It wasn't like her personality was bad, right?

She took two more sips. It wasn't like she was desperate, right?

She gulped it down. Fuck that. As much as she wanted to get blackout, embarrassingly, sloppily drunk she knew it would be the worst idea she'd ever had. She stood and made her way to the back. Mars was on the slots. Sam and Phyllis had darts in their hands but they were in a deep conversation. She took the gun at the balloon shooter station.

She aimed the gun. _Pop!_ She took a balloon out with ease.

What would she even tell herself? _Pop!_

It wasn't fair? Life wasn't fair. _Pop!_

"Builder?"

She wasn't worthy of being loved? _Pop!_

Her insecurities would never make her lovable? _Pop!_

"Builder!" Someone called and knocked her out of her stupor.

She turned quickly, white flooded her vision. The gun pointed to the temple of the unsuspecting victim. Her nerves calmed and she looked at the person who called her. Oh.

"Hi, Django." She said. She finally noticed the death grip she had on the gun, her knuckles white, the ground was covered in plastic bullet shells. She looked at Mars, Sam, and Phyllis, who all left quietly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she blurted quickly. "I'm peachy-fucking-keen. So if you will," she motioned towards the ammo for the gun. "I'm busy."

He grabbed the gun right out from her hands. "Come on, what's wrong? It'd be against my code of honor to ignore you."

She sighed. "I'm just going through some things. I'm fine. Knight's Honor."

He laughed. "Fine, but you know where to find me."

She cracked a small smile. Django really knew how to cheer her up. Too bad the taste in her mouth had to be soured when she walked back into the dining area. Of course, she had to be in here when there was so much love in the air.

She sat down back at the bar. Another cheap soda at her lips, a terrible thought away from something drastic, a small smile plastered on her face. She turned away from everyone else. Portia was such a nice little town. The people were so nice.

"Hey," someone said and lightly touched her shoulders. Albert again, just great. "Django told me about the gun."

"I'm not surprised, he couldn't keep his mouth shut if his life depended on it," she said jokingly with just a slight amount of bitterness. She raised the soda back up to her lips.

"You told me you were fine," he said.

"We all know that's a fucking lie, Albert," she out the soda down and faced him. "Open your eyes, I'm not fine, and I probably won't ever be fine and I think you knew exactly what that feels like."

"Wha-?"

"Don't play dumbass with me! Everyone in town knows about your failed escapades. Even your girlfriend," she looked back and motioned towards Sonia who sat with Emily and Antoine.

"Now, come on, don't be that way," he whispered. "I thought you could take rejection well."

"Be that way? _Be that way?_ Albert, you came up to me. You aren't anything special. I've dealt with it time and time again. With every person in this damn town, and beyond the years I've spent in Portia. You got dumped time and time again, I haven't been in a romantic relationship in a decade!"

"I'm sorry." He said awkwardly. "But that doesn't mean you should wallow in your self-pity out in public."

"No one knows I'm wallowing! Plus, you can't tell me what the fuck to do," she snapped at him.

"I'm just trying to help you!" He said a bit louder.

"Albert, I don't need your help." She said.

"You need someone's help, and I think I'm the best person for it," he stated.

"Leave."

"Just hear me out."

"You better leave right now," she pointed a finger at him.

"Please," he gripped her shoulders.

"I-I'm going to give you five seconds to get the fuck out of my face," she said with tears that burned in her eyes.

"Just hear me out and then you can ignore me for the rest of our days. Please," he said.

"Fine."

"I know how it feels to be unloved, but forcing yourself into relationships is wrong," he pleaded.

"Oh, this is rich, you are telling me about relationships?"

"I learned my lesson and I want to share it with you. So, keep quiet and fucking listen, got it?" He snapped right back at her and her mouth closed but she turned away from him.

"You can live happily without being in a relationship."

"I know."

"But do you believe it?"

"...Yes." She said, but she was unsure.

"You hesitated," he pointed out.

"Did not," she argued.

"Did so."

"Didn't do that at all, Sir." She cracked a small smile.

"Mmhm, ok," he smiled at her. "Please, just know, if you'll ignore everything else I've said, keep in mind, you are worth more than you think. And it may hurt now and it's okay to hurt, but don't let that hurt take you over. You're an amazing friend and a strong enough person to hold yourself up, ok?"

"Yes, Dad," she said mock exasperatedly.

"You understand me? Keep what I say in mind," he hugged her and that time she returned his hug.

"Good luck with Sonia," she said sincerely. She really did want everyone in town to be happy, she just wanted a bit of that happiness.

"Thank you and remember, no rights no wrongs, I mean that's what I say. It makes rejection feel a little less bad," he laughed. He tousled her hair.

"Thanks, man," she said bluntly with her hands deep in her jacket pocket, her fingers coiled around something dear to her. "You're right, but I've got to go do something."

She bid him goodbye and ran back to her house. She dug through her jacket pockets and with a triumphant smile, she retrieved the slightly battered up heart knot. She stood in front of the mirror, her face slightly red from the tears she almost shed. She looked back at herself in the mirror and with a small smile, she slipped the heart knot onto her wrist.


	2. Albert Jr.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wrap-up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something short just to wrap up.

She held baby Albert Jr. in her arms, a big smile on her face. It had been over two years since her talk with Albert and slowly but surely she began to feel comfortable with herself, and even though she wasn't completely fine she was still better than she was before. She poked Albert Jr. in the tummy and he babbled happily. She really liked kids, maybe one day she'd adopt a child of her own. Albert and Sonia gave the baby a quick kiss on the forehead and they walked out of the door. They were on a date and she had agreed to babysit, she didn't mind, babies were so pure and fun to be around. 

Albert Jr. tugged on the dirty heart knot on her wrist and she immediately took it off. "AJ! That's dirty! Don't touch it!" Albert Jr. looked at her in confusion but then he continued to happily speak in his funny words. 

She looked at it closer and she shook her head. It had become a part of her, it was her declaration of love to herself. She laughed. 

And to think she tried her hardest to give it away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, Comrade.


End file.
